Amour Interdit, la suite!
by Lilician l'Unique
Summary: Venez découvrir l'avenir d'Harry et de son époux Voldemort,ainsi ke de leurs enfants si vs l'osez.L'avenir atil été aussi idyllique ke le laissait présager la fin d'Amour Interdit?Venez dc voir chers lecteurs!1: ne tuez pas l'auteur!
1. Prologue

Auteur : Liliciane, la Folle. 

**Prologue.**

Vous voudriez tous savoir ce qu'il est advenue des gens que vous avez laissé il y a quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? 

Vous aimeriez savoir si leur bonheur a survécu…

Alors soyez heureux, je vais vous compter leur histoire. 

Celle de Lyssandre et de ses sœurs, Edastra et Liera Potter Jedusor…

Celle de Chaya, Electre et Rahvin Weasley Malfoy…

Celle d'Arix Rosier Rogue de Médicis…

Et celle de Fanie Lupin Black. 

Je suis une Survivante de cette histoire. 

J'ai entendu chaque protagoniste.

J'ai collecté toutes les informations que j'ai pu « trouver ».

Et aujourd'hui, je vais vous livrer, à vous, simples humains, simples moldus, ou simples sorciers…

Je vais vous raconter leur vie…A TOUS !

Mais il faut connaître le contexte de départ pour bien saisir chaque réflexion, chaque décision, chaque rire, chaque pleure. 

A cette époque, le monde sorcier a vu son gouvernement tomber et un nouveau s'installer. 

Celui de Lord Voldemort accompagné du Sauveur : Harry Potter. 

Les sorciers virent Voldemort et Harry Potter remanier leur monde. Au grand étonnement de tous, Voldemort n'éradiqua pas les moldus ni les Sang de Bourbe. Bien entendu, il ne les traita pas avec les mêmes égards que les sorciers normaux mais ils restèrent en vie. Les Sang de Bourbe purent continuer d'étudier la magie dans leurs écoles. 

Poudlard compris. 

Mais personne ne fut dupe. Tout cela, il le devait à leur Sauveur. 

Le monde continua de tourner. 

Voldemort et Harry Potter prirent Poudlard en main avec l'aide de leurs alliés et y placèrent leurs propres enfants. 

Quelques années plus tard, Harry Potter mit au monde deux petites filles appelées : Edastra et Liera Potter Jedusor. L'une a les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son « Daddy » -Harry Potter- tandis que l'autre à les cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son père – Tom Jedusor-. Mais toutes deux ont les mêmes yeux verts rouges qui virent au dorés quand elles utilisent leur magie si avancée. 

Au fil des mois, leur aîné, Lyssandre « Sal » Orion Potter Jedusor, commença à changer : il méprisa les moldus et les sorciers non purs autant que son père avant de tomber amoureux de son mari, il utilisa la magie à des fins peu orthodoxe et il s'éloigna de tous. 

Mais la suite fait partie de cette histoire donc c'est ici que je vais vous laisser plonger dans leur monde. N'ayez pas peur, vous qui avez souhaité connaître l'avenir de ces êtres incroyables. 

Sachez juste que ce que vous avez connu d'eux n'aura plus place une fois que vous aurez commencé ce récit. 

Plus aucune place. 

A suivre….

Mouhahahaha ! Mouhahahaha ! Alors l'eau à la bouche ? 

Pas de panique mes autres fics vont suivre ! 


	2. 1: le commencement

Pour répondre à une question que m'ont posé certains lecteurs : cette fic n'est centré sur aucun perso en particulier mais vous aurez souvent le point de vue des enfants… Vous comprendrez pourquoi en suivant leur histoire ! Niark ! Niark !

Lili : ça commence fort, ce n'est pas Liera Jedusor mais Miera Jedusor. (se tape la tête au mur)

**Chapitre 1 : L****e commencement.**

« Expeliarmus. » Hurla une voix féminine.

Une forme noire traversa la salle de cours et s'écrasa au sol. Les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment en sifflant de joie.

Miera Potter Jedusor, appelée Mimi par ses amis et sa famille, une jeune femme de dix sept ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs méchés de foncé et aux yeux verts rougeâtres, sourit ravie de sa victoire.

Son frère aîné avait, enfin, mordu la poussière. Lyssandre Potter Jedusor se releva tant bien que mal en époussetant son uniforme de Gryffondor.

« Tu y as été un peu fort, non ? » Lui demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux semblables à ceux de la jeune fille à qui elle parlait.

Miera haussa les épaules et fusilla du regard son aîné qui annonçait que la victoire de sa sœur était due à sa bonté d'âme. Ce crétin était d'une prétention sans nom depuis plusieurs mois. Au départ, compréhensives (Lyssandre venait de sortir d'un coma magique inexpliqué), la colère et l'exaspération avaient envahie ses deux sœurs cadettes. Miera avait crû qu'un bon coup sur la tête le réveillerait mais son cas ne s'arrangeait guère. Sa sœur, elle, planchait toujours dans les réserves de livres mais revenait toujours bredouille ou avec une explication qu'elle finissait par démonter toute seule.

Miera soupira et rejoignit ses amis pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent en file indienne vers la salle. Cet étrange cortège avait vu le jour après qu'un sorcier s'était introduit dans l'école et avait tué l'un des directeurs.

Ce sorcier, appelé Récifel, était apparu deux ans plus tôt et depuis, semait la terreur un peu partout dans le monde magique. La peur avait finit par devenir de la paranoïa quand Voldemort, lui-même, perdit la vie en protégeant les élèves et sa famille.

Miera rattrapa sa sœur à la table des Serpentards.

« Ca va Mimi ? » Demanda Adema, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers, leur professeur de vol.

« Oui, Tantine. Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu pensais à Daddy, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Edastra quand leur professeur eut rejoint sa table.

Le sourire de Miera disparut. Elle regarda sa jumelle qui avait le même regard blessé qu'elle.

« Lui, il aurait su aider Lyssandre. »

« Papa essaye aussi, tu sais. »

Miera soupira. Elle savait bien que leur père cherchait un moyen de venir en aide à leur frère mais il avait déjà tant à faire et à penser…

Ou ne pas penser.

La mort de son époux avait beaucoup ébranlé Harry et s'il avait tenu jusque là, c'était pour ses enfants. Pourtant quand il voyait Lyssandre, il avait envie d'abandonner. Il ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils et ça, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Miera et Edrasta, sa sœur, regardèrent entrer deux autres jumelles : Chaya et Electre Weasley Malfoy qui rejoignirent leur table.

« Salut les filles ! » Les saluèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Autant il était facile de différencier Miera et Edrasta, autant il était difficile de le faire avec Chaya et Electre, semblable en tout point : cheveux longs blonds, yeux turquoises.

A une époque, Chaya avait les yeux bleu gris comme ceux de son Daddy –Draco Malfoy- mais elle avait finit par changer ses yeux comme ceux de sa jumelle pour éviter qu'on les différencie.

Plus aucun de leurs amis ne reconnaissaient les jumelles Malfoy Weasley. Elles qui avaient toujours été des « Joyeux Lurons », faisant des blagues à tout va, essayant de concurrencer les Jumeaux Weasley dans leurs bêtises à Poudlard, à présent, n'étaient plus que le reflet d'elles-mêmes.

Des zombies mangeant juste parce qu'il le fallait et rien de plus.

Edastra et Miera comprenaient parfaitement leurs cousines de cœur. Elles avaient déjà tant de mal à supporter la mort de leur père alors si leur Daddy venait à mourir aussi, elles n'y survivraient sans doute pas.

« ARIX ! » S'exclama Edastra en voyant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris argenté comme ses yeux

« Le train a subi une attaque. » Déclara-t-il. « Mais il n'y a aucune perte. Les Première années vont arriver. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Le bouclier qu'il avait posé sur le Poudlard Express avait tenu bon.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Mcgonagall qui semblait très fatiguée. Les premières années la suivaient, apeurés mais sains et saufs.

« Merci, Arix. » Sourit Harry à l'intention du garçon qui prit place à côté des jumelles.

Harry regarda un instant ses filles. Elles étaient le fruit du parfait mélange entre lui et l'homme qu'il avait haï puis aimer avec passion. Son cœur se pinça quand il entendit sn fils aîné ricaner.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort, cette saleté de réunion aurait été écourté. »

Comment son propre sang pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Harry se reprit. Il devait continuer de veiller sur Poudlard et les élèves ainsi que sur ses filles.

C'était pour ça que Tom était mort !

Edastra se tourna vers Arix

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement.

« N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

Edastra leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'Arix était un vampire ou du moins, un futur suceur de sang.

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait tenir le coup loin de sa famille. Bien sûr, il voyait régulièrement Severus Rogue, l'un de ses pères mais il lui était interdit de l'approcher ou de lui parler. Ils devaient restés éloignés l'un de l'autre pour éviter que l'ennemi ne comprenne ce qu'il était.

Pour le moment, Arix était le seul dont la vie n'était pas menacée.

Les jumelles, elles, avaient été kidnappé lorsqu'elles étaient en quatrième et Miera n'en était pas sortie indemne.

Quant à elle, elle avait survécu grâce à ses dons de Nécromancienne et elle avait sauvé la vie de sa sœur ce qui leur avait permis de fuir aussi.

Edastra se souvenait parfaitement de ce fameux jour où leur monde avait été brisé. Elles étaient sorties à Pré au lard. En fin de journée, des créatures de toutes races avaient attaqué le village et elles avaient été capturées. Durant une semaine, elles avaient vécu dans un cachot, sortant de temps en temps pour se faire torturer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent Recifel.

Le sorcier leur avait montré son pouvoir : celui de s'approprier les âmes des autres sorciers. Dans un grand tube, il collectait toutes les âmes qu'il pouvait extirper. Juste après son explication, il s'était attaqué à Miera. Ce fut in-extrémiste qu'Edastra avait pu utiliser ses dons de Nécromancie pour rattraper l'âme de sa sœur et la remettre à sa place mais les deux pouvoirs en elle, avaient abimé une partie de sa raison.

Maintenant, Miera était insaisissable. Elle était encore plus lunatique qu'avant.

Edastra chassa ses mauvaises pensés en secouant la tête.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » S'exclama un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris bleu.

« Rahvin ! » S'exclamèrent Electre et Chaya en parfaite synchronisation et avec le même sourire joyeux sur le visage.

« Salut les Monstres ! »

Rahvin Weasley Malfoy était aussi un sorcier et le petit frère des jumelles Weasley Malfoy.

C'était un grand gaillard sympathique qui s'entendait avec tout le monde - sauf Arix – et qui adorait faire partie des coups fourrés de ses sœurs.

Il s'assit à côté de Miera et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il fit la même chose avec Edastra. Arix et lui n'échangèrent qu'un hochement de tête, signe qu'ils s'étaient vus et qu'ils respectaient le terrain de l'autre.

Rahvin arborait un magnifique uniforme blanc et noir style gothique.

« Où est passé ton uniforme de sorcier ? » S'enquit Chaya.

Rahvin sourit.

« J'ai négocié avec Harry. A partir de demain, tout le monde devra porter ce vêtement ! »

Des exclamations étonnées s'éleva dans son groupe d'amis, le faisant rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry annonçait bel et bien son intention de changer une des règles vestimentaires de Poudlard.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce cher Rahvin Weasley Malfoy, l'uniforme sera celui-là. Il est magiquement programmé pour nous prévenir si un sort est lancé sur vous ou si vous vous trouvez hors du périmètre de sécurité. » Annonça le directeur.

Les élèves ne protestèrent pas mais restaient un peu sceptiques.

« Maintenant que tous les points sont réglés bon appétit ! »

Les plats se remplirent les uns après les autres.

« Merci ! Oh Grands Elfes de Maisons ! » Déclara Rahvin avant d'entamer le repas.

Miera éclata de rire avec sa sœur et quelques autres Serpentards. Depuis qu'il savait comment les plats arrivaient sur la table, Rahvin avait pris le pli de toujours remercié les Elfes de Maisons qui le vénéraient comme un Dieu. Les jumelles se demandaient toujours s'il s'agissait de bonté d'âme ou de profit – il aimait tellement se faire bien voir et être entouré d'une petite cours (il suffisait de voir toutes les filles qui le fixaient avec des yeux de chiens enragés)- .

Les cours commencèrent sagement pour tout le monde.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_POV de Rahvin)_

Je me regarde dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain commune de mon dortoir. Je suis grand – plus grand que les garçons de mon âge-, j'ai des cheveux blonds soyeux comme ceux de mon Daddy et des yeux gris bleu que je peux faire changer de couleurs à volonté.

Je suis Métamorphomage, je me débrouille pour changer d'apparence quand je veux pour échapper à mes ennemis mais cette fois, ça n'a pas suffit.

Je regarde mon torse et mon dos, que reflète l'autre miroir derrière moi, des énormes tatouages noirs apparaissent sur ma peau diaphane.

Je grimace.

Quelqu'un m'a fait boire une potion.

Mais qui ?

Mes amis ne feraient jamais ça, j'en suis certain.

Alors qui ?

Comment notre ennemi de toujours aurait-il pu entrer dans l'école et venir verser dans un verre que je n'ai pas quitté du regard, une potion que je ne connais pas.

Je boutonne ma chemise en soupirant. Cela fait à peine un mois que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard et je sens déjà que je ne finirai pas l'année en beauté.

Mon esprit part de plus en plus. J'ai des trous de mémoires, ma magie qui sort de mon corps sans prévenir, une colère sourde qui me vrille le cerveau et le cœur au moindre petit accro.

Les jumelles et mes sœurs s'inquiètent pour moi. Edastra se doute de quelque chose même.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce que je pense parce que si ça l'est, je ne me donne vraiment pas jusqu'à la fin des cours.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Noël…

Edastra sourit en regardant le parc tout blanc.

« Je hais la neige ! » Bougonna sa sœur emmitouflée dans un gros pull en doudoune et plusieurs écharpes.

Elle rigola en la voyant sortir comme ça. Miera haïssait l'hiver depuis toute petite alors qu'elle, elle adorait.

Lancer des boules de neige.

Glisser sur le lac gelé.

Construire un bonhomme de neige en forme de Severus pour le faire râler encore et toujours.

Mais ce Noël – ci allait être un peu plus triste que les autres.

Il manquait leur père pour compléter ce tableau si idyllique.

Edastra s'habilla chaudement mais pas trop et sortit à la suite de sa sœur.

Elle salua les elfes qui plaçaient les décorations un peu partout. Ce travail leur revenait maintenant que l'école n'avait plus de professeurs en soins en Créatures Magiques.

Hagrid avait dû retourner parmi les géants et le dernier professeur, Charlie Weasley, était mort.

Mais il n'y avait pas que dans ce cours qu'il manquait un professeur car plus aucune personne ne voulait entrer à Poudlard.

Enfin…

Elle marcha jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Le bal de Noël était maintenu et il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle tenue. Elle rejoignit donc sa sœur et ses autres amis dans le seul magasin chic du village.

Elle vit Rahvin sortir de la cabine d'essayage ravi des vêtements qu'il prenait. Les jumelles Malfoy prirent sa place et essayèrent plusieurs tenus avant d'opter pour une robe blanche sans manche avec des froufrous sur le devant et moulante qui les mettait en valeur.

Elle grimaça quand se fut son tour d'essayer des robes. Elle détestait se mettre en robe. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une robe : impossible d'aller chercher ses armes blanches en un temps record, impossible de courir avec les souliers ou les jupons.

Définitivement pas pratique avec les temps qui courraient.

Elle opta pour une robe noire aux bordures mauves. Les manches étaient longues et tombaient par terre et le décolleté à la limite du plongeant.

Cette robe n'allait pas du tout être pratique.

« On prend celle-là ! » Décréta Miera en voyant sa sœur chercher une autre tenue.

Edastra voulut protester mais le regard de sa jumelle lui fit refermer la bouche. Miera n'était pas quelqu'un qui imposait ses décisions mais quand elle décidait quelque chose, rien n'y personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le jour du bal, chacun s'apprêta à la vitesse de l'éclair mais en oubliant aucun détail.

« Au fait, Eda, tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui tu allais au bal cette fois-ci. » Déclara Miera en ajustant sa robe bleu pailleté et au décolleté un peu trop plongeant.

« Avec Rahvin. » Répondit sa sœur du bout des lèvres.

Miera sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et toi ? »

« Liaran Lestrange. »

Edastra faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, sous le choc.

« Quoi ? Mais… Et Arix. »

Le visage de sa sœur se ferma d'un coup.

« Il y va avec Ambre Londubat. »

Edastra ne posa pas d'autres questions. Quand il s'agissait de sa sœur et du demi-vampire, la situation ne manquait pas de piquant et d'ennuis par-dessus le marché. La soirée allait, sans aucun doute, être détonante à plus d'un titre.

Elle rejoignit Rahvin habillé d'un superbe costume noir aux bords dorés qui allaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds soyeux qu'il avait détaché.

« Tu es vraiment jolie. » Lui sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en prenant son bras droit.

« Et Miera ? »

« Elle va au bal avec Lestrange. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et avant que tu ne poses la question : ton meilleur ami est un con ! »

Rahvin grimaça légèrement. Arix était un demi-vampire très puissant et très intelligent mais en ce qui concernait la jumelle de sa compagne pour le bal, il avait deux pieds et deux mains gauches.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour eux ? »

« Ils sont plus têtus que des scrouts à pétard... Et aussi dangereux. Si tu veux les caser ensemble, sans moi ! »

« J'admire ton courage ! »

« Serpentard au pouvoir ! » Ricana-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Rahvin leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit un clin d'œil à un Serpentard qui le regarda de travers. Un Gryffondor à Serpentard, c'était suicidaire mais avec un ou deux sorts bien placés, il avait su se faire accepter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Liaran Lestrange était un beau garçon mais d'un ennui mortel. Miera l'abandonna près de la piste de danse prétextant un besoin pressant.

Elle sortit dans le parc pour se détendre. Le bal de Noël était une véritable réussite. Leur père avait mis les bouchées double pour organiser cette splendide soirée.

« Ton cavalier t'a abandonné ? » Lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« Et ta cavalière ? Tu l'as abandonné devant un verre de ponch ? »

Arix Rosier Rogue Nobili s'assit sur le banc, à sa droite. Il regarda à son tour le lac sur lequel la lune se reflétait.

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi ! »

Miera soupira.

« Combien de fois vas-tu me le répéter ? Ca t'amuse. »

Arix se tut, un instant. Miera se leva et marcha au bord du lac. Elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'image qu'elle donnait : sa robe voletait légèrement au même rythme que ses cheveux. Arix eut l'impression de voir une nymphe. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit un mot et hésitait même à respirer comme si tout cela aurait pu briser cette vision.

« Rentrons ! » Déclara-t-elle sans aucun sentiment sur son visage pâle. « Minuit arrive et Daddy a prévu une surprise pour tout le monde. »

« Miera… » Commença-t-il.

« Rentrons ! »

« NON ! Attends ! » S'écria-t-il en la rejoignant en trois enjambées.

Il la serra brutalement contre lui.

« Arix… » Souffla-t-elle sans tenter de se défaire de sa prise.

« Tais-toi ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

Il était l'enfant du Calice Unique. Il était l'héritier d'un royaume plus grand que le monde sorcier. Il était le porteur d'un espoir pour son peuple.

Pour pouvoir accomplir tout cela, il devait renoncer à ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Pourtant, plus il pensait à leur avenir et plus il ne faisait de doute qu'il la perdrait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

A cette pensée, il resserra sa prise un peu plus.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant des explosions autour de l'école.

Arix agrippa la main de Miera et la tira jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les Festivités s'étaient arrêtés.

Il finit par la lâcher et rejoindre les professeurs.

« Mimi ? »

Miera se tourna vers sa jumelle et lui sourit.

Un sourire crispé par l'inquiétude.

Des explosions plus fortes firent trembler Poudlard.

« Que chacun se regroupe suivant son année d'études. » Cria Adema.

Les élèves obéirent, un peu dans le chaos mais à la fin, ils furent tous en rangés par année.

« Les premières, prenez-vous les mains et restez grouper. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves firent ce qu'elle dit. Ils disparurent d'un coup. Les autres années suivirent.

« On y va ou pas ? » S'enquit Rahvin.

Les jumelles se regardèrent puis sortirent en douce. Hors de question de laisser leur père seul face à l'ennemi.

Un des murs de la Grande Salle tomba brusquement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Des hurlements déchirèrent le silence pesant qui était tombé dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry tenta vainement de ne pas les entendre. Il devait absolument garder les barrières intactes.

« Hermione, les enfants sont sains et saufs ? » Demanda-t-il en haletant.

Garder les protections était beaucoup trop pénibles. Toute sa magie y passait.

« Oui, ils sont au Ministère où ils les font rentrer chez eux. » Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Harry sourit de soulagement. Recifel et ses troupes venaient juste d'attaquer l'école. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé un lien avec les barrières protectrices.

« Harry, arrête-toi. »

Il hocha la tête négativement.

« Je ne peux pas, il y a encore des enfants dans le château. Fais les tous sortir, Mione ! »

La sorcière acquiesça et sortit.

Harry sentit ses dernières forces le quitter.

« Tu devrais abandonner ! » Le surprit son fils aîné.

Lyssandre se tenait devant lui, les cheveux coupés courts et les yeux rouges mauves.

« Lyssandre ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit. Un petit rire sec et froid comme la glace. Harry vit son fils lever une main et une volute de fumé noir en sortir.

« LYSSANDRE ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Imbécile ! Tu aurais dû t'assurer de ma mort la première fois, je suis bien plus puissant que tu ne le pensais. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'éclairèrent une ultime fois.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors qu'ils courraient dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry ou d'autres personnes vivantes, les jumelles Potter Jedusor s'arrêtèrent sans crier gare.

« Non ! » Gémit Edastra.

Miera regarda le ciel dehors comme pour voir quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé.

« Les filles… » Commença Rahvin.

« Mais que faites-vous encore ici ? » Gueula Arix couvert de sang.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de choc des jumelles. Un cri d'horreur passa les lèvres des garçons et des jumelles Malfoy quand le dôme de protection de Poudlard éclata en morceaux.

Arix et Rahvin, mus par un réflexe étrange, voulurent toucher les filles mais un vent les brûla et les glaça en même temps.

« DADDY ! » Crièrent-t-elle en même temps, les yeux plein de larmes et le cœur brisé. « DADDY ! »

Les morceaux de dôme qui tombait au sol se relevèrent et foncèrent sur les filles qui les regardèrent arriver sans broncher.

« Papa ! » Souffla Edastra.

Les cristaux se fondèrent en elles.

« Edastra ! » Appela Rahvin.

« Miera ! »

Elles ne les entendirent pas. Elles continuaient de fixer hors du couloir où ils se trouvaient.

Miera finit par tomber au sol et sangloter de plus en plus en fort.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » Répétait-elle. « Papa ! Papa ! Daddy est mort… Daddy est mort…. Je veux mes parents. »

Edastra restait debout mais les mêmes larmes de douleur coulaient sur son visage.

« Ca ne devait pas arriver… On devait être heureux… » Pleura-t-elle. « CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

Chaya et Electre qui comprenaient leur douleur pleuraient avec elle.

Edastra s'abaissa sur sa sœur pour la soutenir mais quand ses mains rencontrèrent celle de Miera, un éclair de lumière brisa le plafond.

« Mais… »

Toute à leur douleur, les deux jeunes filles ne se rendirent compte de rien. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une douce chaleur se répandit entre elles puis s'intensifia pour recouvrir les autres personnes avec elles.

Arix remarqua que plus elles souffraient, plus le dôme de lumière était puissant. Celui-ci atteint vite un rayonnement impossible à supporter pour leurs yeux.

Un silence reposant berça les adolescents. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent de nouveaux sanglots mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de ceux d'êtres humains mais de leurs âmes.

Ils finirent par reprendre pieds sur la terre ferme.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Voici nos trois nouveaux élèves qui arrivent enfin ! »

Arix regarda le vieil homme qui venait de parler.

« Dumbledore ! » Murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il reporta son attention sur Miera qui fixait un jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux corbeaux.

Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

« Arix… » Commença Chaya mais elle se tut en voyant son regard noir.

« « « « « « « « « « « «

Rahvin avait créé un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour résister aux doloris et Avada que leur lançaient des hommes et des femmes tout en noir et masqués.

« Des Mangemort ! »

Electre, elle, créait un vent assez fort pour éloigner les Mangemort assez fous pour essayer de les approcher.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un homme en noir qui ressemblait à un serpent aux yeux rougeâtres.

« Papa ! » Sanglota Edastra avant de perdre connaissance.

Rahvin eu juste le temps de la rattraper.

Voldemort fit un simple geste qui arrêta tous ses serviteurs.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Des enfants du futur ! » Répondit Electre.

A suivre….

Alors ? Verdict ?


End file.
